


Hungry

by HSavinien



Category: Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: F/M, Food Metaphors, Lust, Poor Life Choices, Single Parents, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandra wants Buddy.  And a home with Emily.  She's not always good at balancing.<br/>Written for ds_snippets prompt: "If I had you here, I'd clip your wings"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry

She wants.  She wants to bite and taste flesh, hot under her tongue, a little bloody like a steak cooked rare, like her mother made because Dad always overcooked the meat.  The Sunday after the funeral, Mom fired up the grill and bought a chunk of beef that was as much gristle as flesh and said grimly that at least now she'd know what it was supposed to taste like.  The juice stained their plates and she sopped it up with the white bread from the bottom shelf of the grocery store that was cheapest and it was so good. She wants to lick and mark and own, wing-clip and leash him so he'll be hers because he's so pretty and he's sweet to her (and they always are because she's fun and she doesn't chase boys who're mean like that, only tried that once - never again).  He tastes like cigarettes and salt water and like the Island and that's home, isn't it?  Even when she was in Toronto, North Bay, Saint John, this is where her roots were.  That means it's home, right?  She's going to make it home.  She and Emily are going to have a real home, settle down for good, get the restaurant back up and running, make it welcoming and get settled.  And that works better without a boy, yeah, it always does, but he's so pretty and she always wanted him (everybody wanted him).  She feels it ache down low in her stomach when she sees him seeing her, like she's sixteen again.  He makes her ravenous and he's comfortable and tasty and he makes the Island homey.  (But he's not hers.)  She'll have just a nibble.  She's going to get him out of her system and she and Emily will make a home.


End file.
